Life Choices
by AberrantScript
Summary: Luna and Sam have a cat named Hexen; and when she's not given enough attention she might just do something crazy, like push her owners toward life-changing choices.


**Author's Notes:**

I had always intended to expand on this, but I'm definitely not going to anymore. This fic was spawned from a hope that I could mend things with certain people, and it didn't happen. That being said, I still feel it's funny and enjoyable. So, maybe someone else can take this and make it into a proper story?

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

LIFE CHOICES

It's crazy how major life choices can be made from silly events.

Some people miss a train, and end up having enlightenment as they walk to work.

Sam and Luna?

Their cat ruined yet another fine evening with her selfish need for scratches behind her ears.

It had started off wonderful.

The two had a "date" together; basically they just watched a movie at home, ate some microwaved dinners, and cuddled a lot.

But once the movie had ended, Sam took her girl's hand and led her to their bedroom.

She fell backward onto the sheets.

Her hair fanned out around her head.

The blonde's pink nightgown rode up her legs.

Luna crawled after her, kneeling onto the bed and leaning over her legs.

She was wearing a tank top and boy shorts.

Sam pulled her legs up, bending her knees; almost like she was trying to get away.

But Luna wouldn't have that.

She snatched up a socked foot, lifting it closer to her face.

Sam was wearing these pale blue socks with little black cats stitched into the material. Whiskers popped out from the fabric, and Luna brushed her nose against them, making Sam giggle.

She wasted little time, tho. She peeled back the sock with her fingers, casually stroking the sensitive skin of her girlfriend's foot.

Sam held her breath as the little sock was stripped away and thrown to the ground.

She heard a _meow_ and turned her eyes just enough to see their black cat hop up onto the bed.

She'd been with them for a few years now, and she was _very_ needy.

Sam smiled and reached a hand out to stroke her belly, but froze when she felt a hot tongue swirl around her big toe.

And then, her toe was sucked into Luna's mouth, and she started moaning as the girl played with her.

Their cat, Hexen, sat there batting her fluffy tail against the sheets.

Where were her cuddles and scratchies?

"Meow," she commanded them, but they were more interested in touching each other than her.

And that simply wouldn't do.

Luna was just starting to trail kisses up to Sam's ankle, and then up her long, endless, naked leg...

But Hexen didn't care. She went up to Sam and meowed even louder.

Then, she swatted the girl's cheek with her paw.

But Sam still ignored her!

She looked down, seeing Luna's tongue and teeth and lips only inches away from the girl's crotch.

Whatever. That wasn't as important as Hexen. Fuck that.

She wiggled her butt and then hopped onto Sam's chest, making the girl squeak.

Luna paused, "What's wrong, love?"

But there was Hexen, sitting proudly atop Sam's boobs like they were her very throne.

She looked at Sam and meowed the loudest meow of all.

_Pet me, human._

Luna groaned and tried to nudge the cat away, but Hexen merely hunkered down and hissed.

She raised one fatal claw, daring Luna to come closer.

_I'll cut you._

Meow!

Sam giggled and shook her head at Luna.

"We can continue later, love."

Then, her experienced fingers went to the cat's ears, and soon the black furball was a melted cushion of fur between her boobs.

Luna sidled up beside her girlfriend and sighed, staring at Hexen with a frustrated glare.

"Why do we have a cat again?"

Sam giggled, feeling their cat's purrs vibrate her chest.

"Because we love her."

Luna sniffed, but chuckled after Sam smacked her arm.

"Alright, alright! No need to get touchy."

The two laid there in relative quiet.

Sam was looking at their baby, as she liked to call her.

Luna was looking at Sam.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, love?"

Sam switched to stroking their baby's back with her fingers.

She turned, and the two women's eyes connected.

"Would you want a baby with me, Luna?"


End file.
